Of Hugs and Fear
by Small J
Summary: A challenge I met. Obi-Wan saves the princess but must contend with a happy mother and a master who always has time for a lesson. Will he survive, or be smothered! Summary inside.


**Summary**: I was challenged!

"Make a "boobie-hug" story that had a little humor but was ultimately a serious piece. Use whatever fandom you want *cough—Star Wars—cough*, no slash (sorry folks, next time), and have fun!"

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them. I want to make a few of my stories as comic books. We need more Obi-Wan cartoon action!

**Author note**: While this was a challenge from a friend, it was ultimately a real life situation I was in. I won't go into details but I will say that some distraught women just won't let go! Songs on repeat: _Up, Up, Up; One World, _ and _You're the Reason Why_.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi apprentice, did not blush. He simply pinkend from emotional exertion. As it was, he knew he was very pink as he could feel the raging fire up his face, to his ears and back down to his chest. He also knew, without a doubt, that is master was somewhere behind him, chuckling from under a brown hood.

Never before had he felt he had failed by succeeding. He had done what the mission had required. It was a long fight to get information and even longer to put the puzzle together. It had been worth it, at the time, when they had managed to find the hide-out of the kidnapers. He even let himself feel a swell of pride, temporarily of course, at finding the Queen's youngest daughter, Len'a. From his position, now, Obi-Wan wondered if perhaps he should have jumped in front of the bolt rather then deflect it back to the source from whence it came. In the end, it would turn out the same. Obi-Wan Kenobi would be killed. In his mind, however, being killed in a blaze of glory, fighting to save the princess made far more entertaining a story then any headlines he could now imagine.

_Jedi Apprentice Smothered by Queen Ta'Ta's Ta-Tas._

Even better, he thought,

_Jedi Honored with Playing of Bodacious bongos._

He felt his face heat again from where it was currently stuffed. Queen Ta'Ta was tall, wide and loving. After she had smothered her daughter into her shoulder, they being the same height, she turned her sights to the one who had saved the princess. Obi-Wan Kenobi was not her height. In fact, if he stood in front of her, his face would reach to her neck. To be specific, he thought, my eyes reach her neck, the rest is…being squished.

He heard a chortle somewhere in the back of his head and knew his master was the cause. He was clutched tightly to the crying Queen's breasts as she rocked him gently side to side with her.

"Oh my little baby! You saved my little baby, you precious little Jedi! Look at you; you are just a baby yourself! Oh don't go on any more missions like this! You poor, poor dear! It isn't fair, you poor baby! Promise! Promise meeeee!"

The queen wailed and yelled, drawing more attention then they already had. She pulled the smaller Jedi tighter to her body, her arms like vices around his back, pinning his arms to his side.

Craning his neck, he managed a strained mumble of, "I…can't promise…that. I can…try to be safe…but, you're cru...crushing…me!"

The distraught woman began to cry harder, her wailing reaching new peaks as she pulled the Jedi off his feet. Obi-Wan took what little breath he could manage as he was swung side to side. He felt the vice on one side ease up. His hopes of an escape were dashed when that same arm found his had and clutched it to her neck. At least I can breathe, he sighed.

The queen continued to gurgle and wail, complaining about the ways of the Jedi, the unfairness of the order as they sent out babies to do their dirty work. He vaguely heard her curses at his master. He began to tune the noise out, ignoring the flourishing pain in his side. From his master, a wave of approval swept over him. Allowing himself to relax into the Force, he addressed the older woman.

"Your majesty," he started, his voice a whisper among her cries, "if I may, your majesty."

The queen sniffled a moment, easing her hold on his head, but did not let him down. Finding some small measure of movement, the Jedi lifted and turned his head to face as much of the upset woman as possible.

"It is my job. I was taken to the Temple as an infant. I know no other life. I trained to deal with these situations. If I were not to use these skills, then what would I be? I am a Jedi, your majesty, and I am honored to be one. Would you so easily be swayed to give up your crown because a few dangers came your way?" he laughed, a sad light thing, "No, you are a born ruler, and so you rule. I am a born Jedi, and so I save those I can, dangerous or not."

When he had finished, he sent a questioning jab through the Force. His master answered with another wave of support and pride. He had handled it well. The queen, having a better understanding, set him down and gingerly hugged him. She did not like it or accept it, but she understood his passion all the same.

"Oh you wise thing. You are just a little baby. Such youth is a waste to send to war zones."

Smiling, she patted his head and kissed his cheek, before turning to find her daughter.

Obi-Wan, after ensuring the queen was out of sight and ear-shot, spun to his master. Storming up, he ignored all rules of decorum and respect and stopped only a few inches before his master. Qui-Gon, for his part, retained his calm visage as he lowered his hood and let his hands lower slowly to his sides. Tilting his head to look down he asked, "Is something wrong, my apprentice?"

Obi-Wan jabbed a finger to his master's face, though at his height it was under his chin, "You…you…you terrible master! A time and place for any lesson there may be, but this was not it! What was I learning, how to hold my breath?"

Qui-Gon blinked slowly, nose to nose with his student. He said, "You learned how to negotiate under fire, get out of a tight spot, how to connect with another being to obtain what you need without the use of Force suggestion and…a little humility."

Obi-Wan, shocked, took a step back. He was still too close to his master for proper respect, but he was still upset. Letting himself breathe, the young Jedi let his emotion leave his body.

"That wasn't humbling, master, that was humiliating."

"Is there one and not the other? Can humiliation not bring humility? What was so humiliating, my padawan?"

Obi-Wan didn't know where to start. "I am 21 years-old, almost 22. I am not anywhere near being a 'little baby'. She wailed louder then a Contesion funeral crier, she crushed my ribs and…well I don't want to think about where she had my face stuffed."

The young Jedi clenched his fists at his side, staring up at his master's eyes. Qui-Gon could almost imagine a petulant foot stamp down at the last complaint.

"Have you not been called worse? To a species that can live for over 2 thousand years, you are a baby. As to the wailing, well, you saved her child. Some species are louder then others. I have no words of wisdom as to where you were being held. I will say, you held off longer then I did. I was half your age when I found myself in a similar place with equal discomfort. My apprentice, as Jedi, we are often in situations we do not wish to face, and must deal with people we do not wish to deal with."

Obi-Wan's gaze fell to the ground, his hands still in tight fists as he struggled to rein the new emotions blossoming in his chest. There was a lesson in humility here, though it came more from his master's chastisement then from the situation itself. He also knew his master was speaking about interspecies tolerance.

"You know this very well. Why is it so hard to deal with this time, my young apprentice?"

"It…I felt like a child," he murmured, turning his head away, though he knew his face was unseen already, "I haven't felt that young in a long time. I didn't like that feeling. I felt young and powerless. I felt like I was trapped but I knew if I made any attempt to escape I would hurt her. Maybe not physically but…"

"You were frightened." Finished he master, already understanding his student. Obi-Wan's jaw clenched when a strong hand rested under it. Qui-Gon used gentle force to turn his students head. After a moment of refusal, Obi-Wan allowed his head to be turned and once more stared up at his master. He could feel the blush creeping up his chest again. He didn't like admitting to a weakness, not after so many years as this mans apprentice.

"Obi-Wan," he asked. His hand still held his apprentice's chin as he waited for Obi-Wan's gaze to lift. Once it did, the old master held it, watching the blue-green eyes swirl with repressed emotions. "Everyone knows that feeling. Very few enjoy the thought of being trapped. You must know, however, that you were not trapped. In this situation, you chose the correct path. The path took you longer, however, because you let your fear control and blind you to the option, if only for a moment."

The sandy-haired youth let his eyes drop a moment before lifting them once more, a nudge on his chin a reminder.

"Understand, Obi-Wan, that we are not always as trapped as we seem. You have had hard learned lessons that cloud your judgment sometimes, but we shall work on it together. I will have you knighted yet."

"Yes, master," he replied, a smile playing across his eyes even before his lip began to twitch.

Qui-Gon smiled in turn, kissed him on the forehead and patted his cheek. Obi-Wan wiped a sleeve vigorously across his forehead, cringing. "Gross, first her, now you. All I need is the princess to get the other cheek."

And so Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi master, laughed long and loud, knowing his apprentice wasn't as upset as he claimed. Patting his boy on the back, he began to walk to the parked speeders, Obi-Wan trailing a respectful distance behind.

"Now, now, my youngling, let us be fair. The princess is far too old for you."

He counted: three, two, one…

"Master! I wasn't…I didn't mean…"

And Qui-Gon laughed again.

* * *

and there it is! It is intERspecies and not intRAspecies, right? Inter- is within a global dynamic while Intra- is within the same species. I thought that was it because of inter- verses intra- communication. I have a whole page and that is what I focus on. I am such snot.

Anyone is open to the challenge if they feel like it. It is all for fun to get creative juice flowing, no contest, just fun.


End file.
